(1) Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a transcatheter surgical patch placement for the correction for heart defects. This procedure will normally be applied to patients with heart defects.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Transcatheter heart defect repair is traditionally done by the use of double disk devices. A basic requirement for the use of the double disk devices is the presence of sufficient rim or healthy septal tissue around the defect; because of that the double disk devices are restricted to relatively small central defects. Furthermore, all devices utilize metal skeleton frame with various immediate serious wire related complications and unknown long term side effects for the human body.
The surgeons repair the heart defects utilizing patches of different materials which they suture onto the heart. Suturing is dangerous since it can traumatize the heart or the conduction system causing heart block. Furthermore, thoracotomy and open heart surgery is required for most cases.